One-Shots of Ships
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Welcome to a vent! I mean fanfictions of my ships! Include Rin X Len (duh), Rei X Luka (Don't ask, it's cute), Kaito X multiple, Gumi X Gumiya or Lily, Yuma X IA, stuff like that. By: Everyone
1. Rei X Luka :3

**Welcome to my crazy fanfiction! Aka, something only few ship! Today we have a one-shot of Rei X Luka, CUZ REASONS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

* * *

 **-Rei's POV-**

I am obviously one to not care for another person's feelings, I've rejected almost every girl in the school who asked me out. All of those girls don't appeal to me! My best friend says, 'You should try going out with girls! You might ACTUALLY find a girl you like! Look at me! I have a cute girlfriend and when we first went out, I wasn't that interested! And-' blah blah blah, I'll spare your eyes. The point is I'm not looking for any old girl who JUST asks me out! They have to be interesting! It was the same with my friend, his girl... has a few loose screws...

Anyway, forgive me for being rude! I'm Kagene Rei, 2nd year heart breaker, full time not care-er. I AM single, and I have a twin sister who is dating my best friend's girlfriend's brother.

"Reeeeeeeeeeei! Wake uuuuuuuuup!" Yelled that best friend, Len, I was talking about.

Len is in the same grade as I am, his last name is Kagamine. His crazy girlfriend, who is growing on me, somehow, is Rin Kagami, she's a full SADIST she threatens people, and has a sewing kit with nothing, but needles and scissors in her bag... seriously... and she's a part-time otaku.

"Shut up, Len, no one cares," I told him as I took a bite into my sandwich.

"Aw, but that's not nice!" Len pouted as he looked at Rin.

"Ya!" Rin said as she gave me a death glare.

I straightened up my back and continued to eat this AMAZING sandwich my sister made for me.

"GUYS, GREAT NEWS!" Kaito, my other friend yelled as he ran to us and sat down at our table.

Kaito, Kaito Shion, or Kai, he doesn't care, is a grade ahead of us, brother to the famous pop star Hatsune Miku! Well, sorta, they are step siblings. I should also mention that Kaito is an openly gay person.

"EREN JAEGER IS REAL!?" Rin shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Um, no, but a new girl is gonna be starting here tomorrow! In MY class! And she's said to have a nice rack!" Kaito said as he nodded.

Kaito may be gay, but he is also a pervert among all genders.

"GODDAMNIT, KAITO!" Rin said as she sat down in a fluster.

"What's her name?" Len asked as he at his salad.

"I don't know," Kaito answered.

"Why would you need her name?" Rin said as she glared at Len.

"N-no reason!" Len said as he shut his mouth and ate his salad.

I just sat there, wondering if I could just die, right here, right now, but who would feed the cat? Wait, we don't even have a cat! Oh, no! Now I don't have anything to worry about so I can-RUI!

I stood up from my seat abruptly. "WHERE'S RUI!?"

"Last time I checked, she was kissing Rinto somewhere," Kaito responded as he ate ice cream while texting Miku.

"Oh," I sat down more gracefully. "Forgot about that bitch," I said as I finished my sandwich.

"At least Rin and Len don't do that..." Kaito said bluntly.

Rin and Len looked at each other with blushes their faces an then looked away quickly.

Rin may be mentally insane, but she is nice to Len, she's still a virgin, and STILL hasn't had her first real kiss yet, despite her and Len being together for two years.

The bell rang, making us drag back to class slowly.

* * *

 **-After school-**

I wanted to walk hone by myself, but knowing the others... they wouldn't let me... EVER... I ended up walking home with Rin, Len, Kaito, Akaito, Rui, Rinto, Miku, and Meiko.

I should probably introduce the others...

Akaito, Akaito Noihs, he is Kaito's crush, a third year, and is captain of the football team... like soccer not American football.

Rui Kagene, blah blah blah, my twin sister, ya ya ya.

Rinto Kagami, Rin's brother, my sister's boyfriend, and he is a third year. AND I SWEAR TO THE GODS AMONG US, IF HE HURTS MY SISTER, I'LL HURT HIM!

Miku Hatsune, idol popstar, some-what self-centered, she's a first year, and Kaito's step-sister.

Meiko Kagamine, Len's older sister, a third year, achole addict, and she has a crush on a gay person, *cough cough* Kaito *Cough cough*.

That's... it...

They all chatted among themselves and i just listened to music as I half listened to Rin and Len's conversation about politics.

When everyone was gone except Rin, Len, and I (Rui and Rinto went to go get coffee and Meiko went to meet her "friends"), they included me in to the conversation, which NO ONE except Rin and Len do. But when we were at our houses, we split up... except Rin and Len both went into Len's house, I tend not to wonder in the gutter.

Another day of boring-ness passed by... sometimes I really wish I could live a little more... I just stuffed that thought in the back of my mind and headed to bed.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

I was on my way to school when I saw a girl with pink, standing on the sidewalk across from me and her hair was swaying with the breeze and the flower petals from the tree were surrounding her and as she caught one in her hand, she looked over at me. Her blue eyes were so beautiful, I lost all my words. She looked back in front of herself and continued to walk. I watched her...

I continued to school also, and found my self gazing off in the distance, thinking about that girl, in class.

She HAD to be that new girl, I never saw anyone take that path, besides my friends, before her, she HAS to be the new girl... but why is she so... interesting?

"Reeeeeeeeeeei!" Rin yelled as she rocked me back and forth.

"Don't touch me," I told her as I continued to look out the window.

"Good, just making sure you were still alive," she said as she sat down besides me.

Yes, I sit by Rin, and Rin sits by Len. Unfair, I know right?

And just like that, class began for the morning. I'll spare you the lesson and skip to lunch.

As usual, I walked to the lunch room with Rin and Len, but they were too busy discussing plans for the movies during the weekend to notice me.

I began to think about that girl, she has just been on my mind ever since I saw her this morning, her hair was long and silky, and that pink color stuck in my mind and just never left.

We sat in our regular spot in the cafeteria, but this time, Kaito was there first and with that girl, no less. He did mentioned a new person coming to his class, so I guess it was her. Next thing I knew, Kaito was flailing his arms in the air and calling out, "REIPOOPOO, LENKUKUN, RINCHACHA! OVER HERE!" All three of us face palmed as we walked over to them.

"hey, ReiPooPoo, LenKuKun, and RinChaCha," Kaito said as we sat down around the lunch table.

"If you call me 'RinChaCha' again, I'll ripe your eyes out of your sockets and shove them down your throat," Rin said in anger as she sat down with Len.

"YEEESH!" Kaito yelled.

"Um," the pinklette spoke up. "Kaito-sama, who are these people?"

Who am I? Who am _I_? Well... I'M FREAKING REI! I wanted to say, but didn't, cause I would sound like an ass.

"The sadist is Rin, the one sitting next to her is her boyfriend, Len, and the one who is thinking 'WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!' is Rei," Kaito explained to her.

Wait...

Did he just...

...naaaah...

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT IS WAS THINKING?!" I yelled after a minute or two.

They went silent for a second.

"Rin, get the scissors..." Kaito ordered her.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly, Rin pulled a pair of scissors or of her lunch box.

"I was kidding!" Kaito said as he got up and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Really? 'Cause I wasn't," Rin said as she looked at Kaito seriously.

Len looked at me with a face that said 'run'. So I got up and grabbed my back then looked at the pink haired girl. "I'm Rei! Let me show you around!" I said and the grabbed her hand and ran out the lunch room to the roof.

When we got to the roof, she was panting out of breath. Why was she panting? We didn't run fast or anything like that.

"Sorry, when Rin goes into her full sadist mode it's hard to get her to stop going after someone," I explained to her.

After a few minutes of panting, she looked up at me. "It's fine, by the way, my names Luka, Luka Megurine," she told me with a bright smile on her face.

Luka...

...Megurine...

Her name sounded so familiar, yet so... foreign...

We heard clanking on the steps and, what I think is Kaito and Len, yelling at Rin to stay back and stay calm.

"Is she... ok?" Luka asked me as she stepped back from the door a little.

"Ya... no, she seriously needs to go to a mental hospital," I replied to her as I turned to face her. When I faced her she seemed to be... thinking while looking at me and I began to notice her features, her cerulean eyes, her dimples, her black ribbon in her hair which swayed in the wind, she was much taller then me, she had big breasts, and she was slim.

She was...

...gorgeous...

We continued to stare at each other for little bit until she broke the contest and turned away blushing. "U-um, maybe I should go h-help the others,"

"Oh! U-um, that's not a good idea, Rin could, you know, bite you," I explained.

She was amazing, thinking about others.

I think this feeling in my stomach...

... is...

...maybe...

Maybe the first feeling of love...

Then my vision darkened.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNBAN! HAHA! OH MY! HAHA! *cough cough* Okay, if you'd like this to be a random one-shots of... any of my vocaloid shippings then favorite, follow, or review, it doesn't really matter. OH! And I have a funny story! So I was taking a test at school and it wanted me to write a story so I basically turned that 'story' into a fanfiction XD! Spread the happiness of VOCALOID!**


	2. Rin X Len :0

**As I said, this is a vent. Why? Cuz I have OTP trauma which means if I'm not doing something productive, I have to imagine my OTP... and if you couldn't tell! It's Rin X Len... Ya... so this will be like a prequel to the last chapter, but it's gonna be Rin X Len... ya... as I said, it's a vent for me and anyone in our group who wants to use it.**

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

It was just another day, same as the others, but this day was the first day of high school. I was quite scared because I didn't know if any of my friends would be going there, and if they weren't, well then I was screwed because I absolutely suck balls when it comes to having an intelligent conversation with a person for more then five seconds.

I noticed it was almost eight thirty, which is when we are to be in class and I was still three blocks from the school, but I still felt like walking, I was always like that.

I never had an interest in people, I was always late to class, skipped out when my friends wanted to go somewhere, and often got into fights; CAUSE THIS SHOTA HAS SOME POWER! But no seriously, everyone thought I was this stuck-up little bitch because I never wanted to go anywhere, but it wasn't that. My parents always fought at home and I had two little siblings who stayed at home all day and had to listen to them yell and scream at each other and sometimes they would get nasty and through beer bottles at each other, mostly my dad, my mom was a saint most the time. But enough about me, no one cares what's going on in my personal life.

I was walking down the street as I fell to the ground by someone slamming into me. As I got up the familiar Rei Kagene from my old school was laying there, looking like he needed to get away quickly.

"COME BACK HER MOTHER FUZZING SHOTA-PERVERT!" I heard a female voice yelled.

Rei's face darkened. "Oh no..." he whimpered and grasped onto my leg.

A girl with blond hair down to her shoulder and a white bow on the top of her head came around the corner. Our eyes locked.

"L-Len... h-help me..." Rei whispered from bellow me.

"With what?" I asked. "Tell me what happened!"

"I was walking by, and a gust came, and that girl's skirt flew, so I saw her panties, they were orange, and she saw I looked and started chasing me and telling me she was gonna cut off my legs and beat me to death with them!" Rei said as he shivered.

So the girl probably was one to get revenge, but probably too weak to do so, so she acted as if she really was intimidating. Boy was I wrong.

The girl that was there earlier was now over Rei with scissors in her hands, then she fainted. I picked her up Rei got out from under her.

This girl was beautiful, she had pins in her stringy hair, was pale, had light blue eyes, her lips were pale pink and looked very soft, good for kissing, and she was very skinny and short, in a way she was kind of like me: looks like a useless fighter, but is actually tough as nails and could probably bite off a head if needed.

I carried the girl to our school and brought her to the nurses office while Rei went to our class and explained what was going on. After a few minutes, I decided to take of her jacket since she looked a little hot. As I took of her jacket, her eyes opened.

She looked at me...

I looked at her...

"What are you doing, Mr. Rapist," she said calmly.

My face grew red. "I-I'm not a rapist! I just thought you looked a little hot, so I decided to take of your jacket so you would recover faster!" I explained as I sat up straight.

The girl sat up. "So your saying I look hot?" she asked.

"N-no! Not like SEXY hot, like fever hot! Not that your not sexy, buy I mean-GAAH!" I ruffled my hair.

The girl laughed a little. "I know what you mean!" she looked at me with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Um, uh, m-my name is Len, Len Kagamine, I'm a first year," I tell her as she began to get out of the bed.

"I'm Rin Kagami, I'm also a first year. Sorry I attacked your friend, I just got a little mad," she told me.

Rin began to walk out of the nurses office as I got up and followed her.

"Um, so what class are you in?" I asked here.

"Class one," she replied to me.

YES! YES, YES, YES,! Why am I happy? We aren't in the same class...

"Oh, I'm in class two," I told her.

She stopped and looked at me. "Why should I care? Were you planning on becoming my friend?" she asked.

I felt kind of hurt when she said she didn't care, and of course I wanted to be her friend! She was EXACTLY like me!

"Um... ya, why?" I told her.

She smiled; my heart skipped again. "What if I don't want to be friends?" she asked.

My face dropped.

What did she mean by that?

"Um... what do you-" I began, but she pulled my tie and kissed me on the lips.

What just...

... happened?

It was all too fast for me to understand was going on.

Rin let go of my tie and began to walk towards her class room again. "See you later!" she said and waved at me.

What just... what?

I slowly walked to my class, utterly confused. I had just met a girl, she doesn't want to be friends, but she kissed me... she KISSED me! She must of knew that I would fall for her and gave me a glimpse of the future. As I walked into the class room, my teacher told me to sit by Rei, so I did.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"N-nothing..." told him, and payed attention to the lesson.

* * *

It was lunch time now, and Rin came into the room with a smile on her and walked over to me. "Hi, Len!" she said happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DEMON, DEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" Rei yelled as he pointed at Rin then ran out of the room.

Everyone was silent...

"So! Um, do you think I can hang out with you during lunch today, um, I don't really know what classes my friends are in yet," Rin asked shyly.

A blush spread across my face. "Uh, sure, why not!" I replied to her.

"Except he's mine, slut, so BYE!" said an over familiar voice... Tei's...

I face palmed. "For the LAST time, Tei, I don't like you, so leave, bye, please!" I told her.

"NOPE! I'm gonna make sure that you and her NEVER hook up!" Tei said and went in between us.

"Hey, cracker hair!" Rin yelled at Tei. "This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation so 'C' your way out of it!"

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CAT FIGHT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

"WHAT did you call me, flat chest?" Tei began. "I knew Len before you did, and that insult is soooooooooooooooooo last year!"

It's getting real!

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLAT CHESTED!?" Rin yelled at Tei. "OH, IMA GO ALL EREN JAEGER ON YOU, BITCH!" Rin rolled up her sleeves.

"What's an 'Eren Jaeger'?" Tei asked as Rin tackled her. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"Okay, ladies, that's enough, do you want to eat lunch or not?" I asked them.

Rin got up and kicked Tei in the shins. "YAY! LUNCH!" Rin smiled and grabbed my arm and led me to the roof with her lunch and my lunch.

Why was this girl so interested in me? I was just like every other guy... not really, but you get the point. She can have anyone in the world, but she decided to just like being around me.

"Why was that girl so mean back there?" Rin asked me as she bit into her sandwich.

"To be honest, both of you were kind of rowdy," I told.

Rin glared daggers at me. "Well, she started it!" Rin said, she sounded like a little kid.

"Alright, alright, alright, say what you want!" I said.

Wait.. I just met this girl today, so why am I acting as if I knew her since I was born? I stared off in the distance, and wondered what my other friends were doing... wait... Rin said that she didn't want to be my friend, so why does she want to eat with me and hang out with me?

"Um... Rin, if you don't want to be my friend than why are you hanging out with me?" I asked with all the courage I have, and then ate a cracker.

Rin looked at me, like I didn't know she meant. "Are you serious?" she asked and stared me for a while longer.

I looked to the side and rubbed the back of my head. "Um... yes?" I replied and got prepare for a beheading, but she stayed calm.

Rin sighed. "Len: the dense boy!" Rin began. "When a girl doesn't want to be your friend, Len, they want to start dating you!" She explained.

Wait... so... was that a confession? I don't know, I probably not as dense as she thinks, because to her, I'm probably flying to the sky or sinking to the center of the Earth.

"Well! The secrets out!" Rin said and stood up.

"What secret?" I asked.

I can tell Rin was getting mad at my idiotic questions. "That I _like_ you!" she says, with the daggers again.

I felt my face turn into a pink color. "B-but, w-we've only known each other s-since t-t-today!" I mentioned.

A sad smile spread across Rin's face, like she knew I was right, but wrong at the same time. "He really doesn't remember much... does he... mom..." Rin mumbled to herself.

Her... mom? And I DO remember everything! Except everything that happened when I was twelve and everything after that, but I fell of a cliff! I couldn't help it!

"Well... I guess he'll never remember anything, and that's semi-good..." Rin mumbled again.

What does she know that I don't?

Rin looked at me and her eyes sparkled from the sun up above. "Sorry! Just talking to myself! Its a habit I developed!" She said with a smiled.

No...

She wasn't talking to herself, I could just tell... she had that look saying that she was lying in many ways. And she also wasn't talking to me, but she obviously talking to her mother, or someone very close to her.

"Rin..." I whispered. She looked at me with a confused look and I did the unexpected, and hugged her.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I bet you guys thought I was going to kiss her! Hugs are better though, they bring more joy to the world, because everyone know you can't just go around kissing people willy-nilly!

"Len..." Rin whispered and began to cry into my shoulder.

I knew at that moment, I didn't just meet Rin, she was my best friend as a child. Her mom had saved me from dying from when I was falling down that cliff, Rin had watched, her mom had died and I got amnesia. Rin's dad had left her and her mom a few days before we had plunged to our death, so Rin was by herself and I was 'asleep' an was to never awake for a while.

And she was by herself...

And she blamed...

For EVERYTHING that had happened that day...

She was put in a correction facility and only got out a year or two ago, but that only made her worse in the head; more traumatized and more likely to cut off someone's hands **(A/N: Just listened to a little of "Fear Garden", if you couldn't tell, not all, that song scares me...).**

But now, I could tell she was healing, everywhere...

* * *

 **THE END! WOOP WOOP! Sorry, well, there it is! Goddangit, I am going to post another chapter MAYBE today BECAUSE OF REASONS AND NEW SONGS! Oh my god! The guys that made Karakuri Burst are making a sequel and I can just TELL its gonna be favorite song, seriously, it sounds amazing of the bit on the new album. Well! HAVE A GREAT MADNESS OF DUKE VENOMANIA! DON'T FOR GET TO LEAVE A SPICY REVIEW! AND I LUVORATORRRRRRY ALL OF YOU! PET YOUR ONII YUKAI! Okay, that last one made no since... bye...**


	3. Karakuri Burst Re:Birthed

**English is a language... also semi-incest.**

 **NOTICE: I FREAKING FORGOT THE NAME OF WHAT IT WAS CAAAAAAAAAAAALLED! Oh, I don't own Vocaloid, Karakuri Burst, or Re:Birthed!**

* * *

Rin walked down the halls of the mansion she shared with her master, Miku, and her newly recruited brother, Len. After that intense battle on the shrine hill of Iroha, her brother seemed to break at the thought of the enemy being his sister, so he gave himself up and decided to go on to their side. She was also quite startled, but her sanity had already passed her a long time ago, so it never really made her break, just surprised.

She came to the room and opened the door. Len was sitting on a chair on the balcony.

"It's not safe out there," Rin told Len. He turned and looked at Rin with his eye.

"Okay.." Len said and stood up and sat down on his bed. Rin picked up the chair, brought it inside, and closed the doors to the balcony.

Rin wasn't aloud to see Len most the time, but today was their birthday and the day Rin was to meet Meiko, the second hand-girl of the general, and possibly kill her.

Because that's all Rin was ever good at.

Destroy, destroy, destroy.

Rin sat next to Len on the bed and looked at him with her ruby red eye. "How about you come and help me with Meiko today?" Rin asked.

Len looked at Rin and was quiet for a second. "Sure," he responded and nodded his head.

Rin smiled. "GREAT!" she shouted and stood up. "Get your best uniform on and meet me in the dinner hall when you're done!" she told him and ran out to the dinning hall.

Rin talked with maid and butlers, who were non-existing, in the dinning hall while waiting for Len. She ran around with her gun and and Len's sword and sang a song, her 'mother' taught her, in Korean.

Len came through the doors wearing a crisp white uniform with a white hat and a blank expression, like he always does.

Rin ran over and put the sword in Len's belt and pulled his arm to the exit. "Let's goooooooooooooooo!" Rin chuckled.

Rin was wearing a small red dress with black sections going from one to another and with lace at the bottom, a white lab coat that was very long, white socks that when up to her knees and wooden sandles. Her hair was tied back in a bun with a white ribbon and had a red flower in the front of her hair.

As they walked to the mountain, Rin talked to Len about the past and many other things that he had missed since they were taken away from each other.

When they got to the mountain, Rin sat down on the steps of the shrine and Len sat next to her. Meiko began walking up the steps to the shrine and came into sight of Rin, she smiled.

As Meiko made her way up and saw Rin and Len sitting there, she got angry at Rin for 'cheating'.

"Terror..." Meiko said to her.

Rin looked at Meiko and smiled wider.

No one knew Rin's name except Len and Miku. No one knew her name because they either didn't bother to ask or know, or they weren't alive to keep the knowledge.

"Meiko!" Rin said with a villainous look.

"Give us Len back and we will give you what you want," Meiko offered.

Rin smiled at the thought, but wouldn't fall for it. She pushed Len's head onto her lap and took the hat off of his head and put it on her own. "I don't think so..." Rin replied. Rin began to pet Len's head like a villain petting his fluffy cat.

The Nazis, the opposing side, didn't know why Len left them or when, they just needed him back because he was the strongest one out of all of them, and strongest was enough to beat Rin, but he had a weakness, and she just so happened to be that weakness.

Meiko growled at Rin and unsheathed her sword. Rin frowned because of this.

Rin removed the hair away from Len's ear and bent down and said, "I'll be right back, Lenny, you stay here 'kay?" Len sat up off of Rin's lap and took his hat back and nodded. Rin smiled again and stood up. "This won't take long," Rin said with a cocky grin.

Meiko ran swiftly to Rin and swung her sword, but just as she did, Rin disappeared and reappeared right behind Meiko and shot her gun at her foot, but missed on purpose. Meiko turned around and slashed at Rin again, but Rin dodged and went on top of the shrine so Meiko couldn't see her.

"Where did she go?" Meiko asked, but looked at Len. "She left him!" Meiko ran over to Len and grabbed his hand. "Let's go! Before she comes back!" Meiko told Len. He got up and looked at Meiko.

Len's only eye turned red.

"L-Len..."

Len drew his sword from his belt.

Rin smiled from the shrine roof and Len smiled.

Len attack Meiko, she was pinned down on the ground with his sword to her throat. Meiko was startled.

Rin finally came down from the roof and hugged Len around the neck. "How should we kill her, brother?" Rin asked.

"B-brother?" Meiko croaked.

"She attack you, sister, so you should shoot her," Len replied.

Rin smiled. "Great idea, brother!" Rin laughed, then kissed Len on the cheek and let go of him. She pulled her gun out and held it up to Meiko's forehead. "Any final words, Mrs. Shion?" Rin asked.

"Y-yes... Tell Kaito... I was pregnant, and I will watch over him... and I'm sorry and I will always love him," Meiko said in fear.

Rin smirked at the sound of Meiko's last prayers to tell General Kaito what was going on, and that she loved him. "I promise I will tell him. You know, Meiko, I bet we could've been friends..." Rin told her. "Maybe in another life..."

Meiko cried. "JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" Meiko yelled with her sob.

"As you wish..." Rin said and shot Meiko in her head, blood spilled everywhere... and now Len's uniform was stained with blood. Len got up off of Meiko and looked down at his old mate.

Rin bent down and put her legs together and her hands on her chest and her hat atop of her hands, she also closed her eyes. "Poor woman, she could've stayed alive, but instead she had to die, and with a little, unborn kid at that!" Rin said with obvious sarcastic sadness in her voice. Rin then turned to her twin with a smile, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses!" she said to him and hugged him around the neck, Len hugged Rin back.

Foot-steps came from the stairs and General Kaito appeared at the top. He saw Meiko's dead body on the ground and tear began to swell up in his eyes. "You... killed my wife..." Kaito said with venom in his voice.

Rin let go of Len's neck and placed them on his chest. "She told me to tell you this: 'I was pregnant and I will watch over him and I'm sorry and i will always love him'," Rin quoted as she and Len stepped away from each other.

Kaito's tears came and continued to come. "THEN WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?" Kaito asked with rage.

Rin smirked at Kaito and how dense he was. Meiko was never pregnant, Len had told Miku everything he knew and Rin could practically read minds.

Kaito drew his sword and swiftly ran over to Rin and slashed at her. "YOU'RE THE REASON FOR MY SORROW!" He yelled and slashed again. He kept trying to hurt Rin until Len couldn't take anymore of Kaito's whining and went over to him and held his sword from one of his attacks. "L-Len..." Kaito said. Len took the sword from Kaito and tossed it to Rin and kicked him to the ground.

"How should we kill this one?" Rin asked as she rested her elbow on Len's shoulder.

"Sister, we should spare him," Len replied. Rin was shocked. "He should tell the others we are twins," Len said to her.

"Len! Master told us to keep it a secret!" Rin told him with a little anger in her voice.

"Fine, shoot him in both of his shoulders and if he can get back to their base, he wins, if he dies on the way, we win," Len offered.

Rin clenched her teeth and shot Kaito in both of his shoulder. "DISAPPEAR!" Rin yelled at Kaito and he fled away.

Rin began going back to the mansion, without Len.

"Sister! Where are you going?" Len asked as he caught up with her.

"I just KNEW taking you along would be a disaster!" Rin yelled at Len in frustration.

"Then why did you take me?!" Len yelled back.

"So you would stop acting like its the end of the world!" Rin replied.

"WELL, MAYBE I WAS JUST THINKING!" Len yelled at her. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT!?"

"ALL THE TIME, EVERYDAY!" Rin yelled at him with tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"ABOUT WHAT?! HUH?!" Len asked loudly.

"ABOUT YOU!" Rin confessed.

 _Did I just..._ Rin thought. Len stood there, flabbergasted.

"I mean..." Rin said then ran away to the mansion.

"Wait..." Len whispered. "You didn't let me respond..."

* * *

 **Yay, hooray, conglatchulashions! But no, seriously, the sequel to Karakuri Burst sounds badass and THE FREAKING SONG I'M LISTENING IS INSPIRING, TIME TO GO START ANOTHER FANFICTION-ONE-SHOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

 **Review~!**


	4. Kokoronashi

_Hey, if I could throw everything away..._

 _Would it be easier for me to laugh and live?_

She walked down the streets in her ragged old clothes. No one cared for her, at all, nope

 _My chest will hurt, again_

 _So don't say anything anymore..._

Her chest felt heavy, like it was full of lead, but she continued to walk down the street.

Her eye sight was blurry, but it was always like that, the sand from the cars driving on the street always bothered her eye sight.

It was always like this, sad and boring, with just herself.

-  
 _Hey, if could forget everything_

 _Would it be easier for me not to cry and to live?_

The two young, blond twins who ran down the street every day came past her, chasing a beetle, probably.

They didn't notice her though, as usual, she was always ignored by everyone, especially HIM.

She pushed the thought out of her head and continued to walk.

What did she have to do to get some help?

There was always that nice, blond-haired lady,

But she would just be rude to her like the rest of them.

 _But I won't do something like that_

 _So don't show me anything more..._

Suicide had always passed her mind everyday, but left with out a trace after,

I mean,

It's not like anyone would miss her!

She had no family,

No friends,

And talked to no one...

She was never important to anyone!

Not even herself, for she herself had left a while ago and was said to come back,

but never did, which left her sad...

And lonely...

And hungry...

But she was dumb enough to believe that herself would come back to her...

 _No matter how close I get to you..._

 _I will only have one heart..._

She had had her heart torn to pieces by the one she used to call 'love'

But he disappeared...

And took 'herself' with him...

He was seen from again...

and neither was 'herself'...

And their 'love'

Had crept into her mind...

again...

day after day...

night after night...

month after month...

year after year...

she though about the relation ship him, 'herself', and she had together, but...

it was non-existing...

like 'herself'...

Her relationship with him was fake,

'Herself' was fake,

everything about this girl...

was gone with the wind...

and never...

even...

existed...

but yet, people could see her and understand what she said...

 _You're cruel..._

 _You're cruel..._

 _I'd rather just break my body,_

 _Tear me apart and do what you like with me..._

 _Even if I shout and struggle and my eyelids swell..._

 _Hug me close..._

 _And don't..._

 _Let me go..._

Again...

please...

tell me it's going to be OK...

please...

tell me it's just a bad dream!

please...

make them go away

please...

before its too late...

 _~Kokoronashi~_


	5. Not Servant of Evil

**It is I! The holy fanfiction writer who needs to stop reading M rated fanfiction... okay, let's just get going before I have a cringe attack-TOO LATE!**

 **dIshcraimEr: ERROR IN SYSTEM, ME DON"T OWN LASOAKJ**

* * *

 _She was very powerful now, he saw right through that evil smile of her's and saw the sister he knew and loved with all his heart..._

 _They had been separated when they were 4 years-old and never saw each other again,_

 _until now, of course._

 _She was more beautiful then ever,_

 _He was more handsome then ever._

 _The only real difference between them now..._

 _Is she was queen of the yellow nation,_

 _and he was her faithful sister._

* * *

 **Just kidding, that's not the story, if it was, I would've killed myself because it would be super sad and depressing, Joy was just singing and I..** **.**

 **OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY real story now...**

* * *

She panicked, she didn't know what to do. Her friends made a song for her, but at last second, it was a duet, but she had no one to... 'do-it' with her. Her friends fixed her hair while saying comforting words to her. "You'll be fine!" said Luka as she tightened her bow.

"I am NOT fine! No one is going to do it with me! Then Len will see! Then he'll never accept how I feel!" I replied.

She had had a crush on Len Kagamine since the first grade, but he had always been surrounded by the little blonde haired girl who was so childish and never noticed anything around her.

"Just go out there!" Teto pushed me. "It's part of our plan!"

"P-plan?" I asked, but before she could answer, I was behind the velvet current, by myself. My back was to the crowd when the current came up.

The music came, almost nostalgic.

Now... I had to sing...

 _"Kimi to nagameteta_

 _Hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni_  
 _Utsushitet_ a

 _Mata yubiori kazoeta_  
 _Toki wo kasaneta yoru ni_  
 _Toikaketa_

 _Toki wo tometa."_

I turned around and faced the crowd, and my eyes saw the blue eyes with an empty seat next to her. _He said he'd be here!_ I thought, but continued singing.

 _"Suki da yo to ieba hagura ka shita_

 _Ki ga tsukanai FREE wa_  
 _Mou yamete-"_

Just as I was about to sing again, he came out... and sang... with me...

 _"Tonari ni iru toki  
Watashi no kidou wa itsumo  
Shuukyokusei_

TREMOLO mitai ni  
Namiutsu shikou no kakudo  
Tsukamenai kimi wo oeba"

I stared at him like her had two heads and looked at me with that killer smile.

* * *

 **After the song, because reasons, and my tab for the lyrics crashed...**

* * *

I ran to him and hugged him, my long hair flowing behind me. He hugged me back, I began to cried "Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu!" I whispered in his ear.

"Don't thank me, thank your friends!" he replied.

I looked over at my friends, who were smiling at me, as the currants closed, then looked over at him.

"L-Len..." I stuttered.

"Yes, Miku?" He asked.

I kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 **I'm super lazy and decided just to ended like that... Hey, I have stuff to do too ya know! Also melons are toxic now.**


	6. Rin X Len :D

**I was writing another one of these, but I had a stupid thought (like I always do) about some other fanfiction, so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I dare you, for one day, to just be yourself and say what you want, don't be like Rin in this.**

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

That always happy, childish girl in her shell came skipping in the classroom like she did everyday, smiling that killing smile and laughing like she always did. I watched her place her bag on the desk next to mine and tell me good morning, then skipped over to her three friends, Neru, Miku, and Luka, all three are extremely popular, and Rin, she was like their pet who would do anything just to be popular like them.

As the bell rang, Rin came and sat by me and swung her legs back and forth.

 _She is just like a doll, playing the game that they control without a second thought,_ I thought to myself as I said 'here' when my name was called for roll call.

I didn't pay attention to much of the lesson, but I was one of the highly educated pupils in our entire school.

Now it was lunch and Rin was racing over to her 'friends'. Neru was texting, Miku was looking in a mirror and brushing her hair, and Luka was telling jokes to them and gossiping.

"Rin, go get me a drink," Neru ordered as her thumbs pounded on her phone.

"Okay! What drink though?" Rin asked, and looking like she was about to snap. Neru only responded with a laugh and a wave, so Rin went to the vending machines. I decided to follow Rin to the vending machine and get something of my own since I was also quenched.

When I got to the machine, Rin was pushing in the code of the buttons fiercely, quietly murmuring words of hate under her long, jagged breathes. When she was done and turned around and saw me, she smiled at me then went back to the classroom. I stepped up to the machine, put my dollar in, put the code for Orange Crush (since there was no existence of banana crush, which sucks, FYI), then the clunk of the drink fell, and I picked it up out of the tiny little slit. I stood by the machine and drank the soda. Rin came stomping back and got another drink.

"Did princess not like the one you gave her, smiley?" I asked her with the fizz going down my throat.

"Don't call me smiley, asshole, and ya, princess didn't like it, so she threatened to pour it on my head," She responded as she picked up a can of Grape Crush, put her fake smile on, and skipped to the classroom, once again, to serve her mistress.

After a few minutes ran came back with Orange Crush over head and gave me a 'Look-what-the-princess-did-with-the-drink- I-first-gave-her-look-after-I-poured-the-second-one-on-her' look, and went to the lady's room to dry off.

I'm guessing it wasn't everyday that you saw a girl walk around drenched in Orange Crush, but it wasn't a thing I was going to look far into, that much, anyway, but Rin, sorta, had a good reason to be like that, I mean, I'm pretty sure she had started it because of all the anger and hate she had build up toward them until today. I could always tell Rin was always hiding something from everyone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on, since she had always had that strong brick wall surrounding her.

Suddenly, I saw Luka come through and stop in front of me. "Where is she?" she asked out of breath.

I took a gulp of my drink and pointed towards the lady's room. "Restroom," I answered. Luka ran toward the restroom to find Rin as I watched it all fall down where I was standing.

After a couple of minutes, Rin came out of the restroom, with Luka, with a different kind of smile. It was a evil smile, a smile that wanted revenge and a smile of the person in Rin who had been screaming to be let out for a long time, but now just got the chance to brake out of the little eggshell, which was her body.

"Kagamine, we need your genus brain!" Rin ordered and stepped really close to me.

"Okay, I'm up for it," I said as I took the last gulp of my drink.

The smile on Rin's face made me tingle on the inside a little bit, but it was the smile of working together, both of us. I was guessing the person inside was evil and good at making plans, which means us, together, to make a plan against someone was probably not a good idea an would probably get one or two people killed in the process.

"Great, tonight Luka and I will go to your house and we'll discuss how to get revenge on that son of a bitch of a princess!" Rin insisted.

"EHHH?!" Luka said and stepped back in surprise. "I didn't agree to anything!"

Rin made the powerful puppy dog eyes at and stuck her bottom lip out and made it quiver. "B-but... I thought you were my friend..." Rin said with all the drama in voice.

Luka was obviously pitting her and gave in. "FINE!" Luka replied and patted Rin's house,

"Wait, why do we have to go to my house?" I asked.

Rin looked at me and started to take or her blazer, then her necktie-I saw were this was going, and I wasn't going to stop her- then her white blouse, revealing bloody, scarred arms that were in slashes and grotesque formations. "We could go to my house and get brutally abused by my parents or go to your house and have a nice cup of tea, your choice!" she with a frown on he face.

Luka and I had our mouths hanging so far down that I'm pretty sure my chin was about to touch the ground, I mean, what else were suppose to do? Tell her we were sorry and that she had all our pity? I've been in her situation before where my parents have cut me with knifes and hit me with whips, but it was on my back so no one could see it-one reason I moved out of my parents place-, but she was different, her house was obviously much different then my old one, because by now, she would've been gone, she must have little siblings that don't get abused because is always taking it for them so they won't get scarred as bad.

"Fine, my place it is, but I'm warning you, it's a mess! Now, put you clothes back on!" I said, with a slight blush spreading across my face at the look of her small bra under her white tank-top.

"Oh, so you're not gay after all, damn you Miku, why'd you lie?" Rin said with h er evil smirk while putting her clothes back on.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE THINK I WAS GAY!?" I ordered to answer.

"Oh, well, Neru said that she had a crush on you, but Miku said you were gay, but then we all fought back saying you were just a shota, but we ended up all believing you were gay," Luka explained to me.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA! AND I AM NOT GAY, EITHER!" I shouted with anger. Then I pause, I just had the most brilliant idea for revenge. I them an evil smirk and began to laugh evilly. Luka stared at me with a frightened look and Rin grinned like me.

"What do you have, Kagamine?" Rin asked.

I looked at her more evil then ever. "I know how you can get back at Neru, but it is gonna cost you," I replied to her.

"Spill it," Rin ordered me as she twirled her short blonde hair.

"Okay, first, does she still have a crush on me?" I asked her.

"YES, AND I AM ALSO HERE A WELL!" Luka interrupted. Rin looked pleased, but than saw where this was going, but continued to let me present my idea.

"Okay, hear it is! Rin and I act all flirty with each other, while Luka is whispering in Neru's ear and tells her that we seem 'too close to be friends', than we go on a 'date' when Neru threatens Rin for the first time and Luka brings her to the exact place we go and you guy go the same route as us so she'll get jealous, oh! And, since Neru and I live close by each other, Rin can stay at my place so she doesn't get brutally beaten to death. The final phase is when Neru says aloud that we had... s-sex and a she 'knows' we're dating and then she embarrasses herself by everyone and she'll lose the most important thing to her: her popularity! And that's just the first phase..." I explained to them with the evil grin on my face.

Rin blushed wildly. "B-but that's a punishment to me, too!" Rin added.

I guess she was kind of right, I mean, she'd get evil glares from my non-existing fangirls, but hey! Life happens! And sometimes you just gotta suck it up and ignore those evil non-existing fangirls! What am I saying? Len Kagamine is NOT conceited in ANYWAY! He's is super smart and has a super low ego. I mean, if you tell him he's ugly, he'll probably say 'I know', GODDANGIT HE'S TALKING IN THIRD PERSON! Okay, serious now...

"I'm sorry, it's either little punishment for you and big for her, or none for you and none for her," Le- I THOUGHT I SAID NO THIRD PERSON, GODDANGIT!

"F-fine!" Rin agreed. "L-let's go back to the classroom!" she turned around and grabbed Luka's hand. They started off towards class 1-A.

* * *

 **5 months later**

 **Rin's POV**

"IT'S OFFICIAL!" I called to my two best friends, IA and Luka.

"What is?" asked IA as she put down her granola bar.

IA was new to our class as of a month ago. We happened to meet her first when Len and I were on our 'date'.

Speaking of 'date' it didn't really go over so well, Neru got sick, but we still ended up going. He ended up tripping when we just got home and ended up kissing me, we were both pretty embarrassed, but we ended up extending that little kiss and Neru saw was never at school again. So our mission was SORTA a success... but I ended up living with Len for a super long time and ended up falling for him, which was unfortunate because he said he had a crush on a girl, so my chances with him now are absolutely impossible.

"Morning, gal!" said as he walked into the classroom. I stiffened while Luka grinned evilly.

"Lenny~!" Luka cooed as she trapped him in a hug around her huge knockers. "You seem like you need a hug today~!" She pulled him closer to her chest.

Len was unfazed by her actions and tried to get away from her. All I could do is let out a sigh of relief and watch as my shota crush struggled to get out of the iron grasp of Luka Megurine. IA giggled next to me.

"Let me go," we heard Len say, but it was muffled.

"Oh? Is it because you have an eye for another lass?" Luka asked as she let go of him.

Len blushed wildly, his face a really dark shade of pink and glanced at me. "A-and what if I did?" he asked as he stood like the little tsundere shota that he is.

Luka giggle and so did IA. "Is it... Riiiiin?" She asked playfully.

Len blushed even more then he was before."I-I'm not telling! B-besides, you guys shouldn't be teasing someone a WEEK before their birthday!" he told them proudly.

"Hey, isn't Rin's birthday the 27th?" IA asked Luka.

"Yup! That means she gets two presents!" Luka smirked as she out an arm around Len.

"HEY! My birthday is the 27th, too!" Len shouted.

"She, be quiet!" IA said as she put a finger to his lips then quickly took it back after.

"Nope! Only Rin! She IS the number one princess in the entire world! Its hers and there is no way a dance could end it in the halls! Especially Miku against me! It will never happen AGEAGE AGAIN! My kokoro is brokoro!" Luka said with her extremely noticeable song references. "WE WILL NEVER GET OUT OF THE GARDEN OF EDEN, SO LET'S SPICE IT UP! ANATO NO BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The Plus Boy is among us-!"

"LUKA, STOP IT!" IA and Len said in unison.

"Hmff! Can't I have a little fun once in a while?" She whined as she sat down in her seat.

"OH! Rin, I was wondering, would you like to go out on our birthday? I have _something_ planned," Len asked me with a tiny wink that I just happened to catch last minute.

* * *

 **Date: December 27th, Year: hmm... let's say 2015!**

I had my hair in two little braided pig-tales, a yellow santa hat on, a tan button up jacket on, a blue scarf on, a scarlet long sleeve on, a green plaid skirt on, black tights on, and I had tan boots on. Len was still getting dressed in the bathroom so I sat on the couch an clutched on to my blue bag and hoped Len wouldn't look at it because it had his special present in it. At first, I gave him a gag present, which was condoms, and we both laughed and I told him I'd give him his real present later. He had also gotten me a gag present, a thing to put in your bra to make your breasts look bigger and a pregnancy test, I laughed at the test, but slapped his weakest spot, his back, for the bra gag.

Len was FINALLY done, I swear, sometimes he takes longer than a girl in the bathroom!

"Are you ready to get going, Rinny?" he asked me as he held out his arm for me. I blushed slightly. "I-I guess," I replied and laced my arm through his.

We walked out of the house and we went to a nice restaurant, then went to a movie, then we went looking around at the mall, and finally we went to the part and sat on the bench and chatted and tried to spot shooting stars.

Every second I was with him, I felt butterflies eat at my insides and then poop them out and ate them again, the process kept going on and on. I guess when I looked at us and if we were ever in a relationship, because he was an evil genus and I was just evil, and I could also see him encouraging me to have sex with him since we lived in the same house.

We stared at the stars up in the night sky, it was quite amazing.

"So, um, Rin, can we give each other our presents now?" Len asked as he sat a little closer to me. I nodded and brought my present out and handed it to him. As Len unwrapped the package his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "A banana cellphone case?!" Len said with excitement.

I nodded.

Len hugged me around the neck. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW MY DREAMS DON'T HAVE TO BE DREAMS!" Len shouted a little too loudly. As Len let go of me, he said to me," Close your eyes! This ones special!" I did what I was told.

I thought it was a bit strange that he asked me to close my eyes... maybe he was going to KISS me! I suddenly was excited, but kept it inside-I was good at that! But instead of Len pressing his lips against mine, he put a cold chain around my neck... it must have been a necklace. I opened my eyes and help the necklace so I could see it better and it had a little orange on it that said 'Rin' in yellow letters.

"Len..." I said softly as I looked back at him. "You shouldn't have gotten me something that costed a lot of money!" I told him and hugged him around the neck, he hugged me back.

"Well, I should've because..." Len began to blush wildly. "I-"

* * *

 **AND THEY ALL DIED! THE END! Just kidding, I'd just like to make you think that~! I had another idea while listening to Out of Eden and thought '...I SHOULD MAKE A SPICY CHAPTER!' but this is only rated T, I won't go that far... yet :) But I also had an other idea that I'm probably gonna cry over later about The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood, I never cried to that song, but... I read a fanfiction about it... and cried myself to sleep that night... GODDANGIT, JUST WRITING ABOUT IT WANTS TO MAKE ME CRY! But next chapter is either gonna be TWTFILWLRRH or a Rei X Luka chapter. The only thing is if I starts a TWTFILWLRRH chapter is that it might be awful in so many ways possible that it won't even be funny anymore! So sorry for rambling, I just suddenly miss writing about random things in fanfiction and just things in general over all. I haven't been able to talk to my friends when I'm at home that much so I get bored easily, even though I've always been like that! Also, I should start watching more anime if I'm bored, well, I would if my mom did put the GODDANG PARENTAL CONTROLS ON MY PHONE SO I CAN'T WATCH ANIME! But I've seen some pretty nasty things on Youtube, kuu kuu kuu! Well, anyways~! BYEBYESENPAI!**


	7. Yubikitte RinLenMiku

_I kissed her as our pinkies locked together. "I promise I'll come back..." I had said to her. Her smile was bright and scary, but that was the reason I loved her._

 _I noticed her yukata was a little worn and tight on her, but that didn't matter..._

 _She was a goddess, I was just a mere solider..._

 _"I will never forget your words of promise."_

* * *

 **Many years later On Monday**

I yawned as I was walking down the street to school.

My name is Len Kagamine, I'm 14 year of age. I have blonde hair that I put up in a pony-tale most of the time, like a gangster.

I was almost to the section were the train past, and when I got there, there was a woman dressed in a yukata with a paper umbrella smiling at me with a scary smile, I found it kind of attractive. She seemed to be whispering something to me, but, like most whispers, I couldn't hear her. Suddenly, the train passed and she was gone, like she had disappeared... it was strange...

 _Oh man!_

I check my watch and I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up! I decided to take a short cut to the shrine and there. I was running pretty fast to the shrine when I heard a sound.

 _Is that all I am to you?_ said the voice. _A short cut? Be grateful and pay respects to me, darling!_ the voice said, it sounded frightening, so I obeyed and made an offering to the goddess of this shrine. _Weak!_ she said, _after all I've done for you! This is how you repay me? I thought you loved me, Len!_

I was freaked out. "W-who are you?" I asked, still scared out of my wits.

 _You don't even remember your own wife?_ she asked me, she sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I-I don't understand! Is this some sort of game show?" I asked. I felt a chill go down my spine.

 _Game show? No, no, no! Come to the back of my shrine! I shall show you something wonderful..._ she told me.

I did as I was told and walked to the back of the shrine. There was a door there.

"So I guess this is were you are?" I asked as I opened the door.

No answer.

The room was brightly lit with red lanterns and had a velvet mattress. No one was here, so I decided to walk in a little more. Then the door shut behind me.

"Answer me! Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

Suddenly, I couldn't see anything, but I could still move. What happened?

"Guess whoooooooo?" Came her venomous voice. I jumped and went forward and turned to see the woman who was at the train, but more clearly. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes... were weird... her left was green with no pupil and her right was blue with one. "Do you seriously not remember me?" she asked as she got closer to me.

"I-I don't! I'm sorry!" I replied as I tripped and fell backwards on, what was probably, her bed.

She bent over me. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you!" She said with her smile. "But..."

"But?" I asked.

Her smile was brighter this time. "If you can figure out my name out in a week you don't have to do it! Because you _did_ promise! And you clearly told me you never break promises!" she told me.

"What promise?" I asked. "And what do I have to do if I don't guess your name?"

She turned around. " _The_ promise," she said with a sly look and disappeared and then I was magically at my desk, asleep, but my head was lifted.

 _So it was just a dream after all... thank goodness!_

I began to pay attention to class, for once, because I never thought I could be so happy to be around people who hate me so much.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow!" our teacher said and left the classroom.

I looked around the classroom for my crush, Miku Hatsune, when _she_ appeared and smiled at me.

 _Don't betray me, my love..._ she said and vanished.

"Hey, Len!" said the spunky Miku in front of me. "Wanna walk home together?" she asked. I nodded at her with a feared smile, which was unintentional.

As we walked home, I quite nervous that _she_ would show up again, and I was right, she did, she was walking right beside Miku. I stopped and looked at _her._

"What's wrong Len?" They said in unison.

I gulped. "C-can you see her, Hatsune?" I asked as I pointed to _her._

Miku turned around and looked at _her_ as _she_ looked at me. "Who?" Miku asked as she waved her hand right beside _her._

"N-never mind!" I replied and continued walking on without her.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 _I dreamed of walking through this grand palace with chandeliers and gold walls and with a single worn out door at the end. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door and walked into a house with a woman cooking at the counters in the kitchen and a man sitting at the table who looked exactly like me._

 _"Len! Dinner is ready!" said the woman with an all too familiar voice. As she turned around and sat the wooden plates of food down on the table in front of probably-me and at a seat next probably-me._

 _"Thank you, flower!" He said as he kissed her._

 _Ew! Why would that me kiss herrrrrrr!_

 _"No problem, Lenny!" she replied as she gave me a look that told me she KNEW I was there._

 _"Oh.. um... there is something I need to tell you about..." the other me began._

 _"Yes?" She asked._

 _"R-" the other me started to say, but I woke up just as he was about to give me her name._

I sat up in my bed and looked at the time, it was 10:00 am, I didn't even bother to get up for school, it would just be a pain in the ass to go now...

I looked at the edge of my bed and she was sitting there, grinning at me.

"YOU!" I said and tried to tackle her, but she moved to my kitchen chair.

 _Awww, it's so fun to watch you try to get rid of my!_ Rainbow said as she giggled a little. _Just kidding~! Well, I have to go love! Just checking up on you! Also I wouldn't have a crush on your daughter if I were you!_ she then disappeared.

Was she talking about Miku? My daughter? I pushed that thought aside.

I got up off the floor and got a white board from the cabinet and wrote an 'R' on it.

I spent the rest of my day looking through old year books and trying to find her while eating Cheetoes'

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 _"Are you sure? I am a goddess and you are human!" said Raccoon as her forehead touched the other me's_

 _"Yes, I promise! And I promise I will love you forever, Ri-"_

GODDANGIT ME! LEARN TO FINISH YOUR SENTENCES!

I got out of bed and decided today was the day I would end... Rifters promise!

* * *

 **Miku's POV  
**

I thought it was kind of strange on how Len was acting and the fact that he didn't show up today or yesterday, so I decided to pay him a visit today, but on my way there I say woman with an evil grin on the other side of the side walk from were the train passed, but she disappeared just as the train passed. When I crossed it the woman was there again, smiling at me.

"Miku, my daughter, I haven't seen you since 1200!" said the lady.

"W-what?" I asked, but she disappeared just as I could call for her.

I raced to Len's house, wondering if that was the lady that Len had seen before. I violently knocked on his door. He opened and looked at me frowned. "What are you doing here, M-Miku?" he asked as he let me in.

"I... saw a weird lady who called me her daughter!" I explained to him.

His face went pale. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, RISER!?" I yelled.

 _Nothing much, just you to remember you past and your promises!_ came that voice of the woman. _And I have a name you know!_ she appeared in front of us.

"You!" I said as I pointed at her.

"Miku..." she said with a sly grin. "My loving daughter!"

"STOP IT!" Len called to her with rage.

"Oh, is my lover angry?" she asked as she held his chin.

"L-lover?" I asked, probably more surprised then I should've been.

I began to notice the similar features on her face to the Japanese goddess Rin's, goddess of promises. Was it even possible for her to be real? It might be the same person! Then Len will know her name, since it is kinda obvious that he doesn't. I sucked up all my courage to say her name.

"R-Rin?" I asked as I backed away a little.

She turned to me and said, "Yes, darling?" Suddenly, her face got pale and Len dropped to the ground on his knees.

What's going on...?

Rin looked at me and gave a glare, but then her eyes softened and she went down with Len and held his hands and Len buried his face in her lap. It almost looked like her was crying.

"Shhh... it'll be OK..." Rin said with a whisper voices.

"I-I'm s-sorry I f-forgot... I f-f-feel so b-bad!" Len said in between sobs.

Suddenly, my memory sparked and I remember all the times from where I was taught how to walk to the time I died in battle between a demon, and Rin was always there, by my side, calling my daughter and laughing with her smile. I died to the same thing Len died to, it must have been tough for her to go all through that pain, waiting and waiting for Len to come back from battle, but her never did, and waiting and waiting for me to get back from battle, but never did... I wonder how much knifes cut into her heart to make her cruel in the way she was to Len, but it was a good reason, well sorta, but I bet seeing him made her the happiest goddess to roam the planet.

I found my self crying and falling to the ground, the same as Len, and quietly muttering the word 'mother'.

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

After a crying fest, Miku headed home and Rin decided to stay with me tonight. As I led her in the apartment building, I explained a ton of things that I would never be able to tell anyone else. I mean, she was my wife from another life, and finding her has been the highlight of my entire life, like seriously, up until a few seconds ago I was just this pitiful boy who had a crush on a pitiful girl who was in the Japanese Mythology club in which the only person in the club was her, now, I'm the proud husband of Rin Kagura, a minor goddess, but the second best you can get!

We chatted with each other until we couldn't anymore. I soon had to go to bed and sleep for the next school day, but before I did, she gave me some news that frightened me a little. She told me she would be attending my school so she made sure no demons would try to attack Miku or I. I was exited, yet frightened. excited because she's a goddess and my wife and I'd be able to spend every day with her. Frightened, because DEMONS! THEY JUST HAAAAAAAD TO BE DEMONS!

As the next day came, I noticed how special Rin was to me as I woke up with her face very close to mine, with her hot carbon dioxide coming from her nostrils, her faint smile as she slept, and her not wanting to get away from me, because she was the second one that I knew who wanted to be close to me, which was an achievement in my book.

Rin suddenly opened her eyes and was staring right at me. "M-morning..." Rin whispered to me with a blush on her face.

"Good morning," I smiled and put my arm on her back and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. She seem startled at my acts, but seemed to smile and keep calm afterwards.

"Is this real?" she asked in a whisper as her hands grasped onto my shirt.

"As real as it can get..." I replied, also in a whisper, and closing my eyes.

I could tell that all the happiness in her was real and there was a lot of it inside her, but she said something that startled me, but told me that she really wanted it and that she was completely serious about it. "Len, will you let me turn you immortal so we can be together forever?" she asked nervously as she shifted into a position that looked like we just had sex.

I didn't know what to think, but if I did love her, and I did want to keep her smile safe, then I would have to say yes. "Of course, anything for you," I replied and held her even closer, if that was even possible.

She smiled and held my shirt tighter. " _I, goddess Rin of promises and swears, give thee, Len Kagamine, eternal immortality, so thee can by be me and support me for the rest of our days. For love and honor..."_ Rin chanted. I suddenly felt my skin tingle and all my insides whirl around, suddenly, my hunger was gone, too, which was good, because I'm too lazy to make myself breakfast, bad because I was really looking for McDonald's pancakes...

"Done..." Rin said, and did something unexpected and kissed me, on the lips, in-now- our house, on -now- our bed.

But that...

...That was just my 15th life...

* * *

 **AND THEY ALL DIED, THE END! Just kidding! But if you understand, Len dies in almost every song he is in, so it kinda makes since he has multiple different lives... Well! Hope you liked it! Other ones should also be posted today~! Maybe just one, maybe two... Also GIGANTIC O.T.N**

 **Review~!**


	8. The Crimson and White Red Spider Lily

***breathes deeply through nose* sorryIaminsanelyaddictedtothissongndIlovetheHamcover**

 **ALSO SORRY LILY!**

* * *

He was mysterious, he was strange, he was me...

I felt the deep connection between us heat up instantly,

but what about Dave?

Dave is my fiance, but...

this boy was better...

I could probably ask him any question and he would give the same response I would have given...

"Who are you?" I asked him as I felt a sharp pain in my neck, but I ignored it.

"I'm... Len..." He responded as he rolled his neck.

"...my names Rin..." I told him as the pain came back.

"Which do you want, a red water lily, or a white spider?" he randomly asked.

I thought for a second on it...

"Both would seem nice..." I replied as the pain left me.

He smiled and came a little too close to me.

"Let's get to know each other a little more, you seem... interesting..." He told.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

It has been a week or so since him and I last met, it seems it has been a century though...

The last time I saw him, he told me that he loved me and left...

For good...

I cried for every day that he was gone,

I had fallen for him as well...

But... Dave...

No, I shouldn't cry!

Len was just something for me to get my mind off of Dave...

But I do want to see Len again,

he is very special to me now...

"When will I be able to see you again?" I whispered in between my sob as I looked at the moon.

I remembered every night we'd look up at the moon and talk about our dreams.

He told me he wanted to go to heaven,

alive,

and then come back down and be with me forever...

I wonder if he is trying to achieve that dream of his right now...

I did not wish to dwell on it, and went to bed.

 **-Two Years later-**

I thought of Len everyday, with his image fading as time passed on...

I cried for a month every time our meeting date came along.

I was 16 now was to get married in 4 years...

to _Dave_

Dave has gotten crueler because of how much I talk about Len...

He was just jealous...

Dave soon locked me in my room and told me that I would only be aloud out for meals and holidays...

I began to cry more often and my dreams began to stop coming...

Which was sad, because my dreams were about Len...

I found myself talking to myself more often, since now one was around me anymore...

Was I going insane?

I hope not...

I petted the pillow of my futon and tried to get rid of the wrinkles in my yukata.

Please save me, Len...

 **-December 20-**

My birthday is soon.

Dave left the house...

He told me he would get back as soon as his grandmother was better...

But I had a feeling he was lying...

I was still not aloud of my room, despite him being gone...

I still thought a ton about Len...

I heard a knock on the the door to the outside...

I opened it and standing there was Len...

In his red yukata, looking like he would freeze to death...

I pulled him inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

I fell the tears fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around him swiftly.

He did the same, but with no tears.

Why was he just now coming back?

"I'm sorry I left you..." He whispered to me as I hugged him tighter.

"I'm just very happy you are here..." I whispered back.

He pulled me up so I could see his face.

"Don't cry..." he wiped away my tears. "Smiling suits you better..."

I put my arms around his neck and smiled.

I felt a deep scar on his neck, it felt weird.

"You have one too..." he told me as e touched. "It connects us together

so even if I'm not with you...

I always am..."

I felt him kiss my cheek...

then he looked into my eyes.

"We were born with these scars..." He told me.

Then he kissed me on the lips.

I felt his tongue trying to get me to open my mouth as well...

I let him in...

As soon as I did, pushed me down on the ground and I found myself in a position I wouldn't be able to break his up...

I let him do what he wanted to me...

I loved him, so it was okay... right?

 **-Next day-**

I woke up and he was right next to me on the futon...

I smiled for once...

I put a new yukata on and then opened the door to the outside and sat down on the little porch.

I sang my favorite song.

When I finished singing, I felt him wrap his arms around me and tell my voice was beautiful.

I blushed a little and turned around and hugged him as well.

This felt wrong, what if Dave found out?

No...

He won't find out, I'll just tell him I do not wish to marry him anymore...

I guess that's not as easy as it sounds...

"What is it you are thinking about?" Len asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm thinking about how I should tell Dave..." I told him.

His face turned dark.

"Who... is he?" He asked.

"My... fiance... it was set up at birth... but I never wished to marry him, he is cruel to me..." I told him.

"Oh...is he here... now?" he asked.

"No, he had to leave..." I told him.

"Oh...okay..." He said and buried his face in my shoulder.

There was an awkward silence...

 **-December 27-**

I woke up, Len was right next to me.

I smiled and hugged him.

I felt very happy every time I was with him...

And today was my birthday, too!

Len woke up and hugged me. "Good morning, Rinny..." he said with smile.

"Morning!" I said and gave him quick peck.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asked me as we got up.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked him back.

"I don't know, what do YOU wanna do?" he said with a giggle.

I laughed as well.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Dave was standing there, staring at us in disbelief.

"W-what... w-who is that?" He asked angrily as he pointed at Len.

What was Dave doing back here?

We got up off the flour.

"Th-this is Len..." I told Dave as I grasped Len's arm.

Dave took a closer look at Len, then turned to me and slapped me across the face.

"RIN!" Len shouted, but as punched in the face by Dave.

 **-Three years later-**

I never saw Len again.

And I was now married to Dave, with a child, but not his...

The child was Len's...

She had blonde hair like him and the same face as him...

I named her Lenka...

I wonder if Len ever made it to heaven alive...

Many people said they found his body in a well, but couldn't have been him...

I was brushing Lenka's hair in our room in which we were not to go out of...

"Mommy, did you love Daddy?" Lenka asked.

I smiled weakly. "More then anything in the world, sweetie," I replied.

"Did Daddy love you, Mommy?" she asked.

"More then anything in the world, he told me," I replied.

"Then why did he leave?" she asked.

"Because..." I began to cry, so I hugged Lenka. "...he had to..."

There was a knock on the door for the one outside.

"Lenka, would you answer that?" I asked her as I let go of her.

Lenka opened the door and talked for a few minutes.

"Mommy, there is a guy who is asking for you at the door?" Lenka told me.

"M-Mommy?" the person asked weakly.

I got up and looked at who it was.

It... was... Len...

I hugged him tightly while crying.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he hugged me back.

"YES!" I said.

"Mommy? Who is this?" Lenka asked.

I let go of Len and looked at Lenka.

"This is your Daddy!" I told her.

"D-Daddy?" Len asked.

I turned to him and nodded.

"Is something wrong in there?" Dave asked.

My eyes grew wide and I looked at Len.

"Everything is fine!" I replied.

Dave left the front of my room.

"Let's leave!" whispered to Len.

"E-eh?!"

"Please! I can't handle being around him anymore!" I told him.

"What about the kid?" Len asked.

"She'll come, too!" I answered.

He looked around a little.

"I don't know..."

"Didn't you say you would go to heaven then we'd be together forever?" I asked.

He looked like he couldn't compete.

"Fine.." he replied.

I smiled happily and pulled Lenka's arm to our closet and we put on something we could run in.

I walked back to Len with Lenka in my arms.

"May we go?" I asked.

"Of course..."

We ran...

and never stopped until we got to the next town.

* * *

 **AND THEY ALL DIED, THE END!**

 **Just kidding! Based off of The Crimson and White Red Spider Lily Song! The end really isn't though... and Dave wasn't there... OH! Dave is an OC that our group made up once, he is basically Len, but his stunt devil! So every time Len dies, just call him Dave :) and Lily hates Dave too, since we call her Len. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Review~!**


	9. Christmas By the Thanksgiving Fire-DERP-

**I am so sorry...**

* * *

 **-Rin's POV-**

I can't believe I was dumped! All that happened was I gave him his present then he pushed it back towards! And on Christmas no less! I was just sitting at home crying in my room and hugging an orange plushy with a cute face that my best friend one for me at last years festival.

My best friend...

He was always so nice to me and I was always so demanding and cruel... And he warned me about Kaito, but I didn't listen...UGH! WHY AM I JUST NOW DISCOVERING THAT I WAS A HUGE JERK TO HIM! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE! I picked up my phone to call him, but it instantly buzz. It was him... I answered the phone and wiped away the tears and they snot slipping down my face. "H-hello?" I said to him as tear wouldn't listen and kept flowing down my face, causing my cheeks to turn a bright pink color, dark enough to be the color of Luka's hair.

"Hey, Meiko told me she saw the whole thing blow down. Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?" He asked with lots of worry in his voice.

I sniffed in the snot. "Meet me at the fountain, I'll explain everything. It's kinda hard to explain over the phone..." I told him.

"Okay! Anything else before I hang up?" He asked as I heard him shuffle around his room.

"Nothing else, except thank you," I told him as I tried to smile a little bit, but failing horribly. I hung up and scrambled around for my coat and shoes. As soon as they were on, I sprinted towards the door and to the fountain in which he would be at waiting for me.

Why did I pick the fountain you may ask? Because that's where we first met! And that's where he taught me how to kiss, where we talking about important things, and where he confessed to me... Embarrassing enough that all these thing were true, but they all happened in the same day, which I find kind of weird now that I think about it, but that is a story for another time that I will not discuss now!

I ran with all my might to that fountain, but it was just to far away for me to go to. I soon myself tripping over and falling face first on the ground, but I got up and continued running, without my left shoes, too. I was coming up to the frozen over water fountain where he was sitting on the edge with a cup of hot chocolate, and I know it was hot chocolate because he doesn't drink coffee or anything brown, unless its ice cream or a shake or something.

"'Sup," He said as he took a sip of his warm beverage and pushed back some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

I felt as if I was about to cry, but I held it in and sat down by him and crossed my arms so I could try and get some warmth. My lips were cracked and my face was still pink...I wondered if he noticed...

"Do you want to talk about it at all with anyone?" he asked then took another sip.

I nodded. "There isn't much to know, though, except you were right... I should've stayed away from him..." I told him and shivered a little.

"I wouldn't say I was right, it wasn't right for me to keep you from dating someone you like, but all I wanted to do was protect you from a guy who constantly played with other girls hearts," he explained to me as he twiddled his thumbs a little, a common habit he developed.

I stared up at the night sky and let out a sigh. "I should've listened to you, thought..." I said within my sigh. "We would've still hung out at least."

He looked over at me. "What do you mean?" he asked contently.

I looked at him also. "I feel like I owe you," I told him as I ignored his question.

What was I doing? Telling a guys who I must have hurt by a rejection and soon found myself needing him more then anything in the world that I owed him? The guy who I was such a jerk to? What was wrong with? Of course I owed him! He is nice and I'm cruel!

"I feel like a total jackass right now..." I laughed as I felt a tear attempt to escape.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"Y-you're always so nice to me and I'm always such a jerk to you, I mean, why does ANYONE talk to me? Only mean things come out of my mouth! No wonder Kaito and those other boys dumped me! I'm literally the WORST person alive!" I admitted as I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

"No, you're the best person I know! Don't say those things about yourself! And...I bet they left you because of they're taste in girls! And... and..." he said as he tried to grasp for words.

I couldn't hold in anymore... I had to... and so I did... I cried into my knees. "You don't need to try to make me feel better... you would just be proving my point..." I choked out as small hicks come out of my mouth.

"Are you... crying?" he asked.

I tried to calm down a bit so he wouldn't have the need to calm me down himself, but I found out that it was no use on doing so. "N-no..." I lied as I buried my head into my knees farther.

I could tell he wasn't buying it. "I don't if you're mean to me..." he told me and put his arm around my shoulders. I flinched a little due to his actions. "I believe... I believe that I met Rin-chan to protect her from anything that hurts... so if you don't need me then I don't have a reason to be here..." he suddenly said after a little bit.

I looked up at him. He had a sad smile on his face and sad eyes.

"Then what happens if we were to split? What would you do then?" I asked as I leaned on his arm.

He looked down at me. "Then I would find a way to find you," he responded. "I can't live without you, it's just not possible.."

"But what about the time that we were separated? What about then?" I asked. I was getting a little angry because he was acting all nice again.

I didn't actually know why I was getting this quarrel with him, but it pulled on a string inside of me that told me to continue on with this tiny tiff.

"I was just happy to see you were happy," he answered with a bright smile.

Another string pulled at my heart.

"Because... you know, Rin... I still have those feelings for...you..." he said spontaneously.

I was trying to hold those tears from falling down again... he said it just how Kaito used to say it to me... the exact way... but... he has more thought behind his words then him. I also tried not to tell him that I had a crush on him through all those years either because we all know that would just plain out ruin the mood on the entire sha-bam.

"Rin?"

Endure...

"Rin?"

More tears...

Endure more...

"...Rin?"

Endure, endure, endure, endure, _endure, endure._

"Are you okay? If you cry your tears will freeze on your face."

I just can't even right now...

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

THE FLOOD GATES ARE BREAKING!

"Um, hello?"

MY MOUTH IS COMING UNDONE!

"I LOVE YOU, LEN!" I shouted, then sped away towards my house.

I honestly couldn't do it. I gave up! It was just too hard to endure! But now how am I gonna face him at school? Or New Years? This obviously wasn't planned ahead very well, or at all! I should just... apply for another school and... change my name to Davette... okay, that's the plan! I'll be Davette... uh... Davette Kasumi! I'll dye my hair green and wax all my eyebrows off! He will never even know it's me if he comes to look for me, nyahaha!

"RIN!" I heard Len say then grab my wrist then pull me into a kiss, but failed horribly and resulted into me laying on the ground and him over me in an awkward position.

"G-GET OFF!" I yelled and tried to push him off, but my skinny arms and his heavy body was not a good combination on lifting Len-weights.

"No!" he said stared down at me with glistening eyes. "As a very wise woman once said 'You always want what you're running from,' you should NEVER be afraid of saying those kinds of things!" he said as his face serious-ed and continued to gaze down at me.

"S-STOP!" I said shut my eyes as a blushing spread across my face.

"No... we need to solve what's going on between us..." Len said. "Tell me how you feel towards me... honestly..."

"I love you, but I don't want to get hurt again! And I don't want to lose my best friend! It'll kill me on the inside!" I told him as tears flooded down my cheeks for the 9001st time in a row.

His expression softened and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to his chest and embraced me tightly. "You need to take risks," he told me. "I'm afraid, too, but that never stopped me."

I though for a moment. He was right, I did need to take more risks, but I had already taken plenty with past relationships that turned out in a total disaster, I had ended up getting hurt a bunch, but who was always there to cheer me up? You guessed it! Len! So I guess it would be fine... I mean, it would make him happy since he's like my number one fan and I'm his.

"I... guess we can try and see how it works out..." I replied and snuggled into him a little more.

* * *

 **AND THEY ALL DIED! THE END! Not really, just Kaito, Meiko killed him for hurting and because she's a tsundere... does that even fit tsundere? I don't knoooow! Well, I hope you enjoyed! This would've probably been smart to do during Christmas, but screw the rules, I have freaking green hair!**

 **Here's a riddle for you!**

 **What is a song that has Gumi, Luka, Miku, Rin, and Len in it that if you take the Cs off that it spell something inapropro, but the song itself is actually extremely innocent and extremely amazing! But has to do with wonder land and keeps recommending Gigantic O.T.N!**

 **Ehem...**

 **And it's by Giga-p (AKA BEST SONG WRITER BECAUSE WROTE ASYMMETRY, A LEN SONG THAT MADE ME GO INSANELY FANGURL!).**

 **FIRST PERSON TO GET IT GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

 **Well, I'm done! Excuse me while I go flip a few tables!**

 **Review! And stuff!**

 **(ALSO IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST FOR A SHIP I MIGHT JUST DO IT IF I FIND THE SHIPPING TO BE GOOD AND ADDICTING LIKE REI X LUKA!)**


End file.
